


Waning Moon

by Elenduen



Series: Call of the Moon in the sky [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan is attacked by Alpha Wolf Rochefort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Moon

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were proved right, and d'Artagnan was confirmed to be pupped soon after their mating.

Being mated to the three Alphas was different to being only a pack mate.

Now when he went out he was never alone, one of them was always by his side, preening before Betas and Omegas, and growling at other Alphas to warn them off!.

D'Artagnan found it both amusing and annoying since at some times he did want to be alone.   
However he had been raised an Omega and knew that this was normal, once mated Omegas were almost never alone, especially when pupped, Alphas would not risk their mate being poached nore the lives of their Pups which another Alpha would kill at whelping since they would be a threat to their own line.

Also despite their over protectiveness d'Artagnan was not smothered, he was still allowed to be a Musketeer, still allowed to train (To a point), still allowed to do his duty, though some training was off limits for the duration of his pupping.

They also allowed him to hunt with them when in shift, to run along side them and chase down rabbit, game, and deer.  
They also still played games with him, chasing one another in the woods and hide and seek, the only thing they didn't do was tackle him to the ground as they did before he was carrying.

One thing d'Artagnan loved more than anything was grooming now he was pupped, intoxicated by his scent, his Alphas would spend hours licking his fur and nuzzeling him leaving d'Artagnan feeling fluffy and buzzing with adoration.

 

He loved to watch his Alphas preening and puffing up with pride when they were among Betas and other Omegas, it was quite comical to watch their chests swelling out and their walks become struts as they showed off their mating and pupped Omega.

Seeing them snarling and growling at other Alphas, even ones across the other side of the street was as funny as it was exasperating.

Though d'Artagnan was rather grateful for the warnings they gave some Alphas, since some made him feel uncomfortable wth the way they would lick their lips slowly, snuffing the air and absorbing his scent through both their nose and their mouths, then narrow their eyes at his middle, not liking the fact his belly had already been filled.

These Alphas he was swiftly taken away from, and whom ever was with him would make the warning very clear in their snarling and growling, filling their mouths with water to spit and hack at the threat, letting them know what they would be going up against should they dare try to poach d'Artagnan.

 

For the most part these Alphas got the message and backed off, however there were always exceptions.

 

Since conceiving the Pups d'Artagnan was spending more time in his wolf form, simply finding himself more comfortable in his fur than his skin.  
He also did not suffer morning sickness when in his shift which he was doing when human so most mornings and evening were spent in his shift.

Very often his Alphas took him out at night so he could run free in the woods, partly to hunt and make merry, but also to find a suitable nest.

Omegas did not deliver their Pups in a home as Humans did, drawn by their animal instincts they would go out into the open and find a nest to whelp their Pups, then spend three months in that safe area nursing their brood and teach them how to hunt, groom, and take care of themselves until the Pups were large enough to make their first shifts from Pup to human infant.

Then the Omega would finally shift back into human form and take the family home, but until they they would remain in shift to care for their brood.

It was during one of these nightly wanderings that trouble struck in the form of the packless and viscious Alpha Wolf Rochefort.

 

At four months gone d'Artagnan was showing his pregnancy in human form some what, but it was very clear when in wolf form.

His nipples were greatly enlarged and his furred belly was a round tight drum that felt rather odd hanging beneath him as he walked and ran over the land.

He wasn't sure how many Pups there were yet, but could guess that it would be a large litter since he had mated with three Alphas.

Leaving Athos, Aramis, and Porthos to stalk a buck, d'Artagnan padded off into the trees, content to not be part of the hunt and to continue looking for a place he would feel able to whelp his brood.

It had to somewhere he could be shielded from direct sight, and from the wind and rain, somewhere warm and secluded that he would feel secure in and want to whelp his Pups in.

Of course it would also have to meet his Alphas expectations aswell, while d'Artagnan needed to be comfortable there, his Alphas would need to feel that it was secure enough for their Pups to be whelped there.

One of the bonuses of being part of a larger pack, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos would be able to take turns in guarding him and the Pups, instead of being there all the time as a single Alpha and Omega would have to be.

 

Lifting his head d'Artagnan's ears pricked as he heard Athos's bark warning him not to go far, shaking his fur d'Artagnan barked back at him promising not to as he set off into the trees, taking his time to snuffle under the leaves at his feet and scrat about by the roots of trees to see if there was a suitable space beneath the tree for him to make his nest.

Continuing on his way, one ear still cocked to listen out for his mates, d'Artagnan hopped down an incline where an old tree had been partly lifted, most likly by a storm and the roots had grown up and over the ground creating ridge before a deep dell in the undergrowth that was half hidden by rocks and bushes.

Laying flat on the ground d'Artagnan sniffed the ground, finding no scents that would be off putting, pushing aside some of the bushes with his nose d'Artagnan peered inside the cavern liking the depth and the fact it would be well shielded from the elements.

In his minds eye he could imagine himself whelping in here, snuggling with his Pups and nursing them safely, taking them out past the rocks to head down into the flat ground to teach them to hunt, playing games with them in the leaves, even laying himself over the rocks to watch them as they played rough and tumble on the grass, yipping and barking happily.

Satisfied with his discovery d'Artagnan backed out of his newly found den and with his tail perked up and wagging happily he began to make his way back to his Alphas keen to show them the nest he had found.

So intent was he to get back to his Alphas he was not paying attention to his surrounds or to the scents in the air, in fact he noticed nothing until a heavy weight barreled into his side sending him fall across the leaf strewn floor with the breath knocked out of his lungs.

 

Shaking his dizzy head d'Artagnan tried to rise on shaky paws, his balence effected by his growing belly as was his speed, but found himself floored once more as a heavy weight bore down on his back pinning him to the ground.

The terrifying scent of an Alpha who was not pack assailed d'Artagnan's nose making his body tense in fright, hot saliva dripped onto his furr and he let out a whimper as a cold wet nose sniffed between his shoulder blade, a mouth seeking his bonding gland which was marked by three prominant bites.

The savage snarl the Alpha gave upon finding the bites sent a bolt of fear and adrenaline surging through d'Artagnan.

With a burst of energy he bucked the Alpha from his back and sprang foward running as fast as he could to escape the predator who was hot on his scent, normally an Omega could out run and Alpha, their smaller leaner bodies built for stealth and speed rather than brute strength, with the added weight of his pregnancy slowed d'Artagnan down, giving the Alpha the chance to catch him up.

Desperately d'Artagnan let a panicked howl fill the air, calling for the mates help, moments before the Alpha pounced upon him again.

 

The two wolves tousled upon the ground, jaws snapping at each other and claws digging into the earth and scraping flesh.  
D'Artagnan now saw the Alpha who was intent on having him, a huge grey wolf with a scarred muzzle, torn right ear, and blind eye from previous fights, his sheer size was imposing enough to the Omega, but the manical menace in his amber eyes were what tried terrified d'Artagnan, this wolf was not only a predator looking to poach a fertile Omega to force a bond on, this Alpha was insane!.  
He recognized the creature too, Rochefort, the Cardinal's former Lieutenant, a sadistic swine if ever there was one, d'Artagnan could remember shrinking back against Porthos when he had first met the Alpha in human form, not liking the way Rochefort had looked at him.

Meeting him now in wolf form chilled d'Artagnan to the bone, the half rabid was Rochefort snarled and growled at him had him leaping up and trying to flee once again, but Rochefort moved to fast for him to escape, blocking his way and leaping upon him forcing him to the ground.

A pained howl left d'Artagnan's mouth as Rochefort's jaws clamped about his throat tearing his skin open in a stream of blood.

Pulling his bloody muzzle away from d'Artagnan, Rochefort's powerful left paw smacked the Omega across the muzzle, his claws ripping open his flesh and sending d'Artagnan tumbling to the ground bleeding and whimpering as his right foreleg twisted under him, desperately he snapped at Rochefort and lashed out with his claws as the Alpha bore down on him, claws scraping the thickening sides of his belly, and heavy weight half crushing him as he was pinned down.

Tears filled d'Artagnan's eyes as he felt Rochefort's jaws coming about his bonding gland ready to bite out the marks there and claim him for his own, a mournful cry of anguish left his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

But just as Rochefort began to lower his teeth three furious snarls filled the air, and d'Artagnan opened his eyes to see Athos, Aramis, and Porthos racing towards them.

 

Rochefort leaped up from d'Artagnan's back with a savage snarl, bracing himself for the three Alphas charging at him, but it was no use, he was sent flying as Athos crashed into him, he was given little chance to regain his witts as both Porthos and Athos were on him in a moment.

There was none of the human restraint that both would show as Men, this was the savage fight of animals who have enraged by a threat to their mate and unborn offspring.

Rochefort's pained cries broke through the night air as Athos's teeth sank into the flesh of his flank and Porthos's claws tore down his throat and muzzle, Rochefort's back legs scrabled at the ground trying to find purchase and balence himself enough to spring forward to no avail as Porthos's sheer bulk flung him to the ground, claws slicing open his belly making him howl for the pain.

Snarling in anger Rochefort refused to go out without a fight, lashing out at Athos as the Primary Alpha loomed over him, ready to finish him off as was his duty and right.

Athos snapped at Rochefort's paws and knocked them aside, his jaws spread wide and sinking into Rochefort's throat, tearing open the tender flesh and savaging the wolf under his body fell limp.

 

Spitting the blood from his mouth, and licking his muzzle clean, Athos loped over to where d'Artagnan lay, being nuzzled and licked by Aramis and Porthos.

Aramis had been the first to go to d'Artagnan, leaving Rochefort to Porthos and Aramis while he checked their Omega over, snarling in rage when he saw the claw marks and bite upon d'Artagnan's throat.

As Athos approached the trio of Wolves Aramis shifted back into human form, shivering a little in the cool night air   
"His throat needs stitching Athos, we need to go back home" he said stroking d'Artagnan's head gently and smiling as the wounded Wolf pushed his head up into his hand, Athos barked his ascent of this coming over to d'Artagnan and nuzzling him gently, licking his torn muzzle in comfort, letting him know that none of them were angry with him and that everything was going to be alright.

Aramis changed back into his wolf form to head back to the appartments, the jurney taking longer than normal with d'Artagnan's twisted leg leaving him having to hobble on three with his Alphas at his side.

Once back in their home all four changed back into human form, d'Artagnan sagging down onto the bed with a moan, his body aching and throbbing all over, covered in cuts and bruises that his fur had hidden. 

Aramis wasted no time in getting his kit ready and boiling water to clean the wounds, stitching the bite on his neck, and a couple of the deeper lascerations on his sides, to everyone's relief there was no real damage to d'Artagnan's belly, aside from friction burns from being thrust across the forrest floor, d'Artagnan's middle had escaped harm and he was feeling no deep internal discomfort, nore was he bleeding which left them confident that the Pups were unharmed.

Saddly however his arm was broken, not baddly, but there was still a break in the radius which Aramis set and bound, fixing d'Artagnan a sling to rest the limb.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked handing d'Artagnan a cup of tea he had brewed while Aramis had treated the injuries 

"I will be" d'Artagnan whispered still feeling very shaken "Thank you, for saving me" 

"We'd never let anything happen to you" Porthos stated putting an arm about d'Artagnan and rubbing his shoulder "No matter what we'll be there for you", d'Artagnan nodded and sniffed his body relaxing as his nose was filled with the scent of his Alphas helping to sooth his tension

"I found a nest" he said looking up with a small half smile "I was coming to tell you when......" he broke off and rubbed his aching arm shuddering at the memory of Rochefort's jaws against his flesh 

"We'll go and see it soon beloved" Aramis said pulling up a stool to sit in front of d'Artagnan and squeezed his knee, Athos joining them and cocooning d'Artagnan to help him feel secure and comforted

"I think you'll like it" d'Artagnan said relaxing more with the closeness of his Alphas "It's well hidden and spacious enough for all of us to be in there"

"Well once you are feeling strong enough you can take us there and we can start making it ready for the whelping" Athos said reaching out and pushing d'Artagnan's hair behind his ear smiling as he leaned into the touch and gently began to stroke his cheek, d'Artagnan gave a loud yawn as the fatigue of the day began to grow on him, "I think we should head for bed" Athos said nodding to Aramis and Porthos who immediately complied with Athos suggestion and started making ready for bed.

d'Artagnan quietly allowed them to pull back the covers of the bed sheets and tuck him in, all three snuggling in beside him, surrounding him with warmth and comfort that gently lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
